Neos Star Series
Saga 1:The Rookie Group vs the Oushu Family Chapter 1:Without a Nest Route 1:Rebellious Heart! The Blue Fur Hero! Route 2:The Rebellious Heart! Awakening! Route 3:The Rebellious Heart! Emergency! Route 4:The Rebellious Heart! Cognitions! Route 5:Red Wings Tempest! Lady Seto! Route 6:Red Wings Tempest! Evidence Search! Route 7:Red Wings Tempest! Tragedy at the school! Route 8:Team Debut! Shadow Den Hall! Route 9:Team Debut! Reputation Ruin! Chapter 2:The Decree Hour Route 10:Now it's Time! Golden Week! Route 11:Now it's Time! The new Ally; Taichi! Route 12:Powers of Ninjors! Hybrids and Pureblood! Route 13:Powers of Ninjors! The Twin Krityan Pups Inventors! Route 14:Powers of Ninjors! The Capitol of Eidolons; Wärter! Route 15:Power of Ninjors! Space Nomads and, the Space town, Torino! Route 16:The Snowing Island! Mementos and Hellawes! Route 17:The Snowing Island! The Mountain Mining! Route 18:The Snowing Island! Vigilante and Pain! Route 19:The Aura Cup! Day 1! Route 20: The Aura Cup! Unfinished Business! Route 21:The Aura Cup! Semi-Final Battle! Route 22:The Aura Cup! The Road of the Righteous! Route 23:The Aura Cup! Twin Fists vs Twin Swords! Route 24:The Aura Cup! Alchemy Arts! Route 25:The Aura Cup! Lunaneela! Route 26:Van Aifread's Guild! Bizen's Division! Route 27:Van Aifread's Guild! Fortress Raid! Route 28:Van Aifread's Guild! The Kalak; Palce Compass! Chapter 3:Roaring Wave of the Armor Route 29:The Mega Satellite! Divine Beast! Route 30:The Mega Satellite! So little time! Route 31: The Mega Satellite! Ninjors! Route 32:Forbidden Romance! The Kirtyan/Newman Lovers! Route 33:Forbidden Romance! Duel! Route 34:Forbidden Romance! Museum of Plagiarism! Route 35:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Prison! Route 36:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Freedom! Route 37:Soren's Wings of Freedom! Daybreak! Route 38:It's Ninja Time! Training Daze! Route 39:It's Ninja Time! Invasion! Route 40:It's Ninja Time! The Energy Sucking Yuri-Girl! Route 41:It's Ninja Time! Female Illusionist and The Iron Clay Maker Man! Route 42:It's Ninja Time! Body Changing and Truth! Route 43:It's Ninja Time! Tai Lung! Route 44: It's Ninja Time! Chaos Crystal Form! Route 45: It's Ninja Time! Scaruge and Rita! Fangs of Despair Saga Chapter 1:Naxgus' Revenge Route 46:Action Zones! The return of Naxgus! Route 47:Action Zones! Dragon Emperor and the Summoner Princess! Route 48:Aura Highway Crux! Paradox Storms! Route 49:Aura Highway Crux! Iron Kingdom! Route 50:Aura Highway Crux! Desert Paradise! Route 51:Aura Highway Crux! Nate Morgan! Route 52:Aura Highway Crux! Asiá Argento! Route 53:New Trail! New Lifestyle! Route 54:New Trail! Athena! Route 55:New Trail! The Home of the King of Fighters! Route 56:New Trail! Net! Route 57:New Trail! Vows! Chapter 2:the Ultimate Journey Begin!! Route 58:First Trial! Neo Hong Kong! Route 59:First Trial! Frogs and Birds! Route 60:First Trial! The Guardian Race vs The Dragon Hero Clan! Route 61:First Trial! Sky Base! Route 62:First Trial! Secrets of the Pachacamacian! Route 64:First Trial! Flooded City! Route 65:Dreams and Goals! Tergoku's Past! (Titanna) Route 65:Dreams and Goals! Dragon of Calamity! Route 66:Dreams and Goals! Illusions, Histories and Ninja Robot?!! Route 67:Dreams and Goals! A reason to fight! Route 68:Dreams and Goals! Unique Dance styles and Treasure Hunting! Chapter 3:Lost Heart Route 69:Road to Logres! Can't go Back! Route 70:Road to Logres! Norfolk's Shenanigans! Route 71:Road to Logres! Road to Zekson! Route 72:Silverwings' Task! Illegal Nectar! Route 73:Silverwings' Task! High Summoner Gildeon! Route 74:Painful Heart! Search for Moroku and Zaveid the Whrilwind! Route 75:Painful Heart! Zokurou's Elder Brother! Route 76:The search for Grimoirh! Sri Lanka! Route 77:The search for Grimoirh! The Illusionist Mage; Barrigan! Route 78:The search for Grimoirh! Kalpitiya and, Makassar! Route 79:The search for Grimoirh! Guardian Beastmen! Chapter 4:The Fifth Race; Demihuman Route 80:Western Central Ring! Pure lands! Route 81:Western Central Ring! Arrival of the Dark Wolf! Route 82:Bionis Liberation! Frontier Boarder Planet! Route 83:Bionis Liberation! Evil Sagian! Route 84:Bionis Liberation! Otharon! Route 85:Bionis Liberation! Quoi Woods! Chapter 5:Erythia Solar System Route 86:Planet Makna! Melia and Alvis! Route 87:Planet Makna! Koneko... Ally or Foe? Route 88:High Ravia! Princess Melia! Route 89:High Ravia! Crown Princess Melia! Route 90:Xcution! Tergoku's lost Fangs! Route 91:Xcution! Ninjors Steel vs Xcution! Route 92:Xcution! Tergoku's True Fangs! Route 93:Xcution! Even Exile Krityans aren't free! (Part 1) Route 94:Xcution! Even Exile Krityans aren't free! (Part 2) Route 95:Xcution! Aftermath! Saga Three:The Fall; Who to Trust Chapter 1:The Difference between Neos and Chaos Saga Four:The Middle East Spring Tornado Saga Five:The will of the Hearts Category:Martial Arts Category:Scifi Category:Magic Category:Mecha Category:Traveling Category:Adventure Category:Action